


Our Love is Made For Movie Screens

by buumblebii



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: A lot - Freeform, AU i guess?, F/M, Fluff, JD isnt murderous, JD went to get professional help, Oneshot Series, Smut, They bang, chandler isnt so much of a mythic bitch, happy JD, so no one died, veronica actually gets treated right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buumblebii/pseuds/buumblebii
Summary: A loosely connected series of ficlets and oneshots based on the prompt list "some ways to say I Love You" focusing on J.D. and Veronica's relationship.





	Our Love is Made For Movie Screens

**Author's Note:**

> well , this is the first fic ive written in a long time,  
> this is just what i imagine their relationship to be if JD had gotten the help that he needed, I feel like the pacing may be be whack but I tried, i just love those two and have gone through practically every JDronica fic out there so i decided to make some content myself.  
> (nsfw between dashes)

With a hoarse voice, underneath the blankets

 

Veronica slammed her locker door shut to reveal J.D. leaning against the block of lockers, his head cocked to the side wearing an expression of curiosity.

 

“Why such violence, Ronnie, darling?” His voice was silky, sending shivers down her spine despite her sour mood as he looked down at her through half lidded eyes. She grinned to herself as she fisted his baggy flannel in her hands and yanked him down for a kiss. His chapped lips were course against her own, but she still melted against the quick press of lips.

 

She pulled back shaking her head slightly and inhaling deeply. Suddenly her cobalt shoe laces were very appealing as she avoided her lover’s glare, seeming hesitant to tell him about her morning. “Just another fight with my parents, you know how it is.” J.D. stiffened at her words and leant back on his heels turning his head in a way that meant his thick hair could hide his face. Veronica was quick to realize her mistake and instead invited him for a movie after school; seeing his face brighten at her offer made her inwardly curse herself.

 

The two held onto the other’s hand right until they parted for class, J.D. always a step behind Veronica, the shadow to her bright blue flame rushing through rivers of students. They soon reunited after the last bell to make their way to the quaint, quiet neighborhood where Veronica lived. Outside J.D. passed the bright blue and black striped bike helmet he had got her - as she insisted he couldn’t give his helmet to her as he would remain unprotected. The wind roared past Veronica, sending her hair flying behind her. There was nothing like the risky safety of being on J.D.’s bike flying past the identical streets of Sherwood. For her it was liberating, she may have considered it dangerous had she not had her arms wrapped around her boyfriend, his presence enough to calm her in any situation. He sat back on the bike, far more relaxed than what would be considered safe. But as he sipped on a fluorescent crimson slushie laughing along with her she could not help but marvel at his beauty. Arched eyebrows raised with adrenalin, dark locks pushed back by the wall of wind and eyes gleaming with excitement. His coat flapped in the breeze as they sped past. Protesting at how the jacket continued to slap her in the face she pouted before biting it gently and tugging it. J.D. turned to look at the dark-haired girl behind him, eyes suddenly clouded by a mist of want.

 

“C’mon, Ronnie, you trying to distract me?” She shook her head and pressed a soft kiss to his neck instead. The bike jerked to the left suddenly as a string of curses filled her ears. “Darling, you can’t pull shit like that, it’s dangerous.” Leather brown eyes caught hers momentarily before turning back onto the road. The engine revved as it sped up, Veronica let out a chuckle at J.D.’s new eagerness to get home, undoubtedly to finish what she had begun.

 

 

When they arrived in the front garden of Veronica’s large suburban house, Veronica’s parents were both present at the door to welcome her. One could not miss the way their faces fell when their gaze fell upon their daughter’s shadow trailing behind her. Their distaste towards the couple was no secret. Veronica refused to be bothered by this, even though it has sparked several familial arguments in the past month. Yet Veronica lifted her chin, trying to portray a confidence she did not feel and walked towards her parents after giving the taller boy’s hand a squeeze.

 

“I invited J.D. over for a film.” She smiled, her voice was light and joyous, pretending she couldn’t read the situation even if her shoulders were trembling, J.D. noticed behind her. His eyes rose to meet a deathly glare from Mrs. Sawyer.

 

Veronica’s mother reached out to grip her daughter’s wrist and pulled her closer. She bent her head down level to her daughter’s ear to whisper, “I think you should start seeing someone else. Your father and I aren’t keen on this… kid.”

 

Veronica hadn’t expected her parents to be so confrontational with J.D. in front of them and in shock she jerked back. “What? No!” She tried to keep her voice low so that J.D. couldn’t listen in.

 

“But why him? He doesn’t seem like the type our family will mix with…” Her mother tutted under her breath as she looked J.D. up and down with a scrutinizing glare. He wrapped his coat tighter around his chest a clear demonstration of his discomfort. Meanwhile Veronica took a shaky step backward with a scowl on her face.

 

“Is that what you’re basing your judgement on?”

 

“I’m afraid you’re going to ask him to leave, Veronica.”

 

“No.” Her statement was quiet yet forceful, taking her mother by surprise.

 

“Veronica, I’m not sure he’s right for you,” the older woman gripped her arm as looked up at the sky as if it would offer her a valid argument, “he doesn’t seem like he’d appreciate pate.”

 

J.D. didn’t even have to look at his girlfriend to know she was desperately trying to hold in her rage, by now he’d figured out what -or _who_ \- the argument was caused by. Her hair flared like a lion’s mane, a newfound confidence straightening her spine and raising her shoulders to challenge her mother. “I can’t believe this. How stuck up! Is that how you think I judge a person, by the food they can afford?” She snapped back, and in that moment a dam inside J.D.’s chest gave way and he was filled with emotion. Veronica. His Veronica. Standing up to her own parents for him.

 

“Veronica! I do not see how you expect me to accept that such a boy is in your life. You are young, you don’t understand what you’re doing.” At that point he could almost hear the blue-clad girl’s control snap.

 

Before she could lunge for her mother his arms circled around her and pulled her back.

 

“Ronnie, baby, she’s not worth it,” he whispered gently. His thumb was drawing slow circles onto her hip. Veronica pulled gently against him in protest, but she knew he was slowly chipping away at her resolve; she could feel herself slowly relax as she turned in his arms to face him.

 

A sigh escaped her lips as she her posture crumbled. “But you’re worth it.”

 

He chuckled and flashed her a bright smile, “I’ll come through the window later, how about that?”

 

And without waiting for a reply J.D. turned after giving a mocking salute to Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer, released his grip on the shorter girl and left Veronica and her parents at the porch to return to his bike. Mrs. Sawyer’s glare was scorching on his back almost like a flame pressed to his trench coat while her husband rubbed his hands anxiously while looking rather embarrassed about the whole conversation.

 

Rage still boiled under Veronica’s skin, its thirst slightly quenched by J.D.’s promise to return. She knew at the start of it all that J.D. would never be approved of by her parents – more so her mother – but that couldn’t stop her. Her parents had never been very involved in her life but as soon as a boy was mentioned suddenly they felt the need to guide her and impose rules to what could and could not be accepted.

 

The familiar revving of J.D.’s back barely registered in Veronica’s mind. She was far too distracted by trying to stare her parents down. When the bike’s unnecessarily loud roar faded into the distance Veronica pushed past her parents to avoid any further lectures and dashed for the door. Her mother jerked her hand up to catch Veronica’s wrist as she passed, her grip like that of a handcuff trapping Veronica in place.

 

“Young lady, where do you think you’re going?” Veronica scoffed, her nose wrinkling in annoyance. With a quick swift movement, the brunette managed to liberate her arm and she made a run for the door before her mother could react. Veronica was far too pissed to even think of the repercussions that would await her later.

 

For the first time that afternoon her father spoke, his gritty voice a stark contrast to his wife’s high pitched squeals. “Let her go, I think it’s enough for now.” Veronica smiled to herself and made a mental note to thank him later. “Goddamn why won’t someone tell me why I stand up to your mother.” Mr. Sawyer muttered under his breath and Veronica’s smile widened further.

 

“Because you’re an idiot.”

 

She bounded up the stairs, the only thing on her mind was J.D. coming through her window. _He won’t come back yet, it’s too soon,_ she thought, _he wouldn’t want to risk getting me in more shit._ After the bedroom door was slammed shut it didn’t take long for a soft whack to sound as a cobalt blue blazer flew across the room and hit a navy blue wall opposite the door. The wooden splintering chair was sharply dragged out from under the matching desk and Veronica collapsed onto it. She tugged the drawer to reveal her diary laying amongst scraps of articles from newspapers and loose sketches. After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down she ran her fingers over the royal blue leather cover and opened the diary to the next blank page, eager to let her thoughts transfer to the paper so they could soon be forgotten.

 

_Dear Diary,_

_My parents are assholes. They cannot see past their own noses to take a proper look at J.D. past his appearance and social status. Right now, I can’t tell of I hate them more or whoever made up the social rules that mom using to try and dictate my life. I wish that they would at least try to accept him, but at the same time their opinion doesn’t matter to me. I will be with J.D. despite their wishes. I won’t allow them to make me live my life according to their wishes, but I will live it myself and I choose J.D._

Veronica strummed her fingers on the table to an imaginary beat as she pondered the only question that had been circling in her head since the argument. She shrugged and wrote it down.

_What does a person who eats pate meant to look like anyway?_

 

Veronica leant back on her chair. She felt it creak struggling to support her weight. Feeling satisfied with her entry, and with J.D. and the argument with her parents still fresh in her mind, she rose and fell onto her unmade bed seeking its comfort. Her chest constricted with frustration. She wanted nothing more than to be with J.D. but as of now nothing in her life seemed to be working out. She had wanted to be untouched by bullies, she thought being with the Heathers would fix that, but she only found a new tormentor who was worse than all the rest. And now J.D. Her fists curled into her teal duvet. She found its warmth comforting as she tugged it around her body – that was when she realized she was shaking. Veronica built a wall with her sheets in attempt to block out her anger. Her shaking exhales soon died down to soft sighs which lulled her into a fitful light sleep filled with thoughts of the Heathers, J.D., and her parents.

 

A sharp tapping on her bedroom awoke Veronica suddenly. Looking around her she realized during her sleep she had pulled the blankets off her bed and they lay on the ground beside her bed, the sheets underneath had come off her mattress and lay crumpled around her, half dangling off the side of her bed. Veronica raked her brain in attempts to remember of what she dreamt but found nothing. Letting out a frustrated sigh she pulled on the short strands of hair at her nape and set to tucking the sheets back onto he bed. _It must have been something pretty bad, I guess,_ she thought. _Somehow, I know it must have involved J.D._ Dreaming about her boyfriend was a common occurrence, often they were dreams of his relapse back to his previous mental state he had only described to her.

 

The knocking on her window gradually grew in volume until it ceased altogether, only then did Veronica notice it fully. A sharp clank resonated followed by a creak as a gust of fresh summer breeze entered her room and caused her to jump.

 

“Hey, darlin’,”

 

J.D. sat on the windowsill, his hair tousled by his climb up the wall to reach her window. His smirk teased her but the brightness in his deep brown eyes didn’t fool the shorter girl. The shine to his eyes gave away his excitement and adoration.

 

“Looks like a bomb exploded in here,” J.D. observed eyeing the duvet on the floor and the sheets balled in his girlfriend’s fists. She flinched at his words and leant back against the headboard. J.D.’s grin fell as he shrugged off his coat and joined Veronica on the bed. He trailed a finger down her jaw and shifted her chin, so her eyes met his. “What’s up, baby?” A comforting arm wound around Veronica’s shoulders and she melted into it, feeling much calmer.

 

“I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“Oh, Ronnie, you’re not going to lose me.” His arm tightened around her shoulders as her arms slipped around his waist, drawing herself closer to her lover. Veronica didn’t want to admit how scared she was, she couldn’t help but be unsettled by how fixated her parents were on getting J.D. out of her life. At any time, they could choose the extreme in order to do so. She clutched J.D. with all her strength until they almost melted into one being, the lines between their individual bodies blurred. Craving more contact to reassure herself that the dark-haired boy was truly there she swung her legs over his hips and sagged against his chest. Her breath skimmed J.D.’s neck with every exhale, lips millimeters from his ear.

 

-

 

Her eyes flickered up to meet those of the boy underneath her to find the glistening brightness had been replaced with clouded lust. She smiled and leant up to capture his lips with her own. His chapped lips provided a roughness to the kiss that left her sighing as he pulled away. His hands creeped up her calves and gently stroking then pinching the tender skin on her inner thighs which caused Veronica to throw her head back and let out a low moan that echoed around her room, amplifying the sound.

 

“Ronnie, baby, if you can’t keep quiet, we’re gonna have to stop.” J.D. wagged a finger in front of his girlfriend’s face teasingly as she pouted.

 

“I can keep quiet!”

 

The taller boy chuckled at his lover’s enthusiasm.

 

“Show me.”

 

Veronica knew in that moment that they were taking a massive risk, they could be caught in the act by her already furious mother. Being caught would only fuel her hatred for J.D. further. But even if Veronica realized this, she couldn’t bring herself to stop.

 

J.D.’s fingers skimmed the hem of her shirt before it came off entirely, followed by his own. The articles of clothing were blindly chucked in different directions littering the bedroom floor. Soon Veronica lay exposed over the sheets in a midnight blue lace bra and panties that covered far less than what would be called appropriate. She looked up at the boy poised above her after realizing he had frozen - just as he did every time they found themselves in this position. Her body had never ceased to make him gape and flush.

 

Disliking the attention, Veronica leaned up to capture J.D.’s lips in another rough kiss. She bit his lower lip and tugged lightly, tempting him to go further, to lose control and take over. While she loved being in control during their stolen moments together, today she was willing to let go and let J.D. guide them. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt herself submit to his control. Her hands shifted from fisting the sheets to winding themselves in the boy’s thick hair, tugging lightly to make him shudder and sigh. Veronica chuckled and leant back against the pillows to take a proper look at her lover.

 

He was bent over her, covering her body with his own by perching on his elbows on either side of her chest. His gaze was intense as he took in every detain of her figure as if it gave him life – he had told her on many occasions that it in fact did. She could feel his thumb drawing soft circles on the back of her neck making her sigh with contentment, his movements teasing only border lining to giving her pleasure. Eager to see his reaction, Veronica slowly lifted herself up to unclasp her bra and let it fall somewhere to her left after slipping it off. She lay completely exposed in front of J.D., the fascination in his eyes grew with every second that passed as he reached a hand to cup one of her breasts as if it were the first time. Veronica found herself to be amused by his adoration of her, all his movements were like a ritual of praise: paced, tender and full of emotion.

 

J.D. pressed a heated kiss between her breasts and nibbled at the soft skin there as his fingers traced feather-light dances underneath her breasts, making Veronica’s breath catch and her head to be thrown back against the headboard. J.D.’s fingers drifted lower, his trail of kisses following suit like a chase as they descended lower down the shorter girl’s body. With every inch of her body that her lover explored, the heat between her legs intensified as her thighs gradually grew slicker.

 

Without warning J.D. slipped a finger between her thighs and ran a finger down her center, his finger circled delicately before his mouth caught up and replaced his finger. A moan caught in Veronica’s throat and instead became a high-pitched whine. J.D. pulled back immediately and sat back.

 

“That’s not exactly being quiet, baby girl.” Veronica flushed, the blush creeping up her cheeks and shoulders as she covered her face with her hands. J.D. tutted quietly while looking around the room before scooping up the cobalt blue blazer from its resting place beside the foot of the bed. “Here,” he said handing it to her, smirking, “this can muffle it.”

 

Veronica was pleased with his determination to carry on, she took the jacket and bit gently on the sleeve, looking directly at the boy above her as if to challenge him to make her use it. Her legs subconsciously spread to invite him to continue. His eyes shone with excitement as he resumed his position between her legs without hesitation. The moan that pushed past Veronica’s lips was thankfully muffled by the fabric but it still was loud enough to cause a soft echo to ring in the room. Yet J.D. continued, if not more intensely, clearly enjoying the sounds he was able to draw from his girlfriend. His hands rested on Veronica’s thighs keeping them spread as she fought against him, trying to squirm away with the overwhelming pleasure. His tongue explored her ruthlessly, his focus soon turned to her clit as he sucked and nibbled at the soft bud. Veronica’s moans grew in pitch and amplitude, caution no longer on her mind. _Let them hear us,_ she thought as she writhed in pleasure with her head thrown back. Veronica’s hips began to buck as she approached her climax as her thighs pressed against the sides of J.D.’s head. Unaffected, he continued determined to finish her off even when the tightening of his pants due to her persistent moans drew away some of his focus.

 

Coming down from her high Veronica noticed J.D.’s discomfort and smiled. “Your turn.” She expected J.D. to sit back and let her have her way with him as always but he smirked and pushed her back to lie back down.

 

“Bold of you to assume I’ve finished with you, darling.”

 

Even when in control, Veronica realized, J.D.’s priority was always her pleasure, never once doing anything for himself but only focusing on her. The thought warmed her chest as she made a mental note to make sure he had as good a time as her by the end of the night.

 

Veronica’s body was still humming with overstimulation so when J.D.’s fingers found her center again she found it very hard not to scream with pleasure. His thumb pressed against her clit as he slowly slid a finger inside her, earning a breathy moan from the girl beneath him. J.D. moved slowly soaking in the sight before him, how Veronica lay flustered and breathless with her chest heaving. With every labored breath her breasts pressed against his chest causing an agonizing friction that Veronica couldn’t stand. J.D. added another finger, curling and scissoring in all the places he knew would make his lover scream. He was not wrong – one after the other, breathless cries and sighs escaped the shorter girl’s lips as J.D. continued to finger her.

 

It was a miracle that she sheets were still mostly intact Veronica noticed, thinking about how much she was tugging on them. But the pleasure was too overwhelming to be able to focus on anything, so the thought was quickly discarded as she arched her back to her boyfriend’s touch. His free hand had moved from its place beside her hip to climb up her body and rest on her breast, giving it a rough squeeze that sent Veronica whining with pleasure. Seemingly satisfied with her reaction he continued, increasingly adding pressure while his girlfriend’s moans lifted in pitch. She shuddered as she felt herself reaching a second climax, her eyes found J.D.’s dark ones and he smiled, bringing his head down to capture her lips in his. As he pulled both himself and his hand away from Veronica’s body she pouted and drew her eyebrows together, reacting to the loss of pressure where she needed it most.

 

Having discarded the final straggling pieces of cloth that J.D. still had on, he lowered himself back down over the smaller girl and coaxed her legs open. Veronica complied without any resistance, eager for the pleasure that was to come. She clutched the headboard behind her as she readied herself, but she could never truly be prepared for the sensation as J.D. sunk into her, or the way her heart raced when she heard the deep groans slipping from her lover as he lost himself in her. Her head hit the headboard with every thrust, her hips challenged his pace, urging him to go harder and faster.

 

Moments like these were never quiet, Veronica struggled to keep quiet even when her mouth was firmly latched onto J.D.’s, or when her nails raked down his back leaving angry red marks for the morning after. Her thoughts briefly landed on her parents. _Weren’t we meant to be quiet?_ She decided yet again that she didn’t care. She loved these moments with J.D. far too much to let the thought of her parents ruin it, and with that her mind turned back onto the boy above her, skin slick with sweat and his mouth on her neck, muffling his rumbling groans.

 

J.D.’s pace began to crumble as he reached his finish but was ultimately thrown over the edge by a breathless scream of his name when he hit a certain spot that brought Veronica to her own orgasm. Veronica smiled as she came down from her high and reached up to brush the hair out of her lover’s face affectionately after J.D. has fallen beside her with a huff.

 

He smiled back at her and whispered teasingly with his throat raw from their moments together, “someone’s a screamer, sweetheart,” before pressing a light kiss behind his girlfriend’s ear, sending sparks flying up her skin.

 

Veronica blushed, bashful at the mentions of the noises she has made. She hid her blush in J.D.’s chest as she intertwined their legs and drew herself closer to lie on his chest. “Shut up,” she replied as she began to doze off into a light sleep with J.D. running his fingers through her hair and rubbing circles on her arm.

 

-

 

A soft trot of footsteps sounded gradually to a crescendo. Veronica stirred from her sleep and jolted awake as the footsteps reached the landing beside her room. Veronica’s heart rate spiked as her muscles tensed in panic. The brunette gave a soft squeal before yanking the teal duvet up off the floor over her and her lover’s exposed bodies, leaving them huddled underneath and forming a small mound of sheets.

 

“Veronica! I brought a snack, it’s pate!”

 

Veronica poked her head out of the covers momentarily, hiding J.D. underneath in case Mrs. Sawyer decided to enter. “Leave it outside the door, mom, I’m feeling kinda sick.” Her voice came out raspy, as if she had a sore throat. A stifled chuckle came from beneath her and she kicked the lump to get it to shut up.

 

Her mother didn’t reply but a small thump reverbed as the plate was set outside her door and footsteps faded into silence. The blankets were pulled once more over their heads forming a fort held up by Veronica’s body.

 

“You’re beautiful.”

 

J.D.’s hand tentatively traced his lover’s waist and hips with the tenderness with which may stroke a butterfly wing. His voice was just as hoarse as hers as he spoke again, “I love you,” under the blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first instalment, constructive criticism and comments are super appreciated and definitely inspire me to write more!


End file.
